mi hanyou inuyasha
by zero kuran kiryuu
Summary: que hubiera pasado si izayoi hubiera tenido gemelos y que inutaisho sobreviviera al ataque a los 3 años sesha e inuyasha perdieron a su madre dejandolo solos,inutaisho se llevo a sesha pensando que no tenia mas hijo con izayoi,dejando solos a inuyasha pero un hanyou salva a inuyasha a la edad de 4 años,pasan los años e inuyasha va a as tierras del oeste junto a su padre,mal summary
1. Chapter 1

** Misaki: hola como esta aquí les traigo una nueva historia y es de inuyasha no es la primera vez que escribo una historia de inuyasha pero es la primera vez que escribo una yaoi espero que le guste esta historia a ustedes la pareja va a hacer sesshomaru e inuyasha bueno aquí voy a poner que inuyasha y sesshomaru no son hermanos mas bien si lo voy a poner como hermanos por que no tendría ni idea de quien podría ser el padre de inuyasha si no pongo a inutaisho como su padre, ademas también en esta historia el que viaja con el grupo y el que se enamoro de kikyo es el hermano gemelo de inuyasha que se va a llamar sasha el hermano gemelo de inuyasha , también voy a poner como decirlo a kags mala en la historia a mi me agrada pero quiero cambiar un poco y la quiero poder mala en la historia ademas aquí kikyo es buena si buena como les dije estoy cambiando un poco pero naraku siguiera siendo el malo**

**Naraku: por que **

**Misaki: por que quiero**

**Naraku: pero dijiste que cambiarias las cosas **

**Misaki: quieres ser el bueno?**

**Naraku: si siempre me ponen como el malo **

**Misaki: esta bien seras el bueno pero pienso poner que tu pareja ser kohaku**

**Naraku: el **

**Misaki: si o es que quiere que te ponga a kouga o a alguien mas**

**Naraku: mejor quiero estar con kohaku**

**Misaki: bien seras el bueno hasta que descubra que tu eres bueno y no malo trato hecho**

**Naraku: si no me queda de otra**

**Inuyasha: oye tu me vas a poner tímido o como salgo en el anime **

**Misaki: como en el anime ademas te pondré un poco tímido pero tu carácter, tu rebeldía y tu fuerza no las cambiare **

**Naraku: y quien sera el seme o uke en las relaciones?**

**Misaki: sesshomaru el seme, inuyasha el uke , tu naraku el seme , kohaku el uke hakudoshi el seme y akago el uke**

**Naraku: espera un momento vas a poner a mis hijos como pareja**

**Misaki: aja**

**Inuyasha: y por que soy el uke**

**Misaki: por que eres violable y eres lindo **

**Naraku: y que vas pareja vas a poner **

**Misaki: miroku lo voy a poner con sango , kags en esta historia no la voy a poner con nadie se va a morir virgen jajaja**

**Kagome: por que me odias**

**Misaki: no te odio pero en la historia tu vas a hacer mala **

**Kagome: T-T **

**Misaki: bien sigamos ee kikyo la voy a poner con con shippo **

**todos: queee**

**Misaki: si lo voy a poner con shippo **

**Kagome: pero shippo es un niño**

**Misaki: y sesshomaru tiene mas año que inuyasha, naraku tiene mas año que kohaku en el amor no hay edad**

**Inuyasha: y que vas a hacer con mi hermano gemelo**

**Misaki: tambien lo voy a matar**

**Inuyasha: me poner un hermano gemelo y lo quieres matar**

**Misaki: neee mentira sera pareja de kouga**

**Inuyasha: queeee**

**Misaki: aja**

**Naraku: y quien sera el que mandara en la relación?**

**Misaki: sera sasha **

**Inuyasha: ajajaja cuando ese lobo sarnoso se entere que sera el uke jajaja **

**Naraku: a si se llamara el hermano de inuyasha**

**Misaki: aja**

**Inuyasha: y oye y mis padres van a vivir o van a estar muertos?**

**Misaki: bueno tu mama va a morir cuando tu y tu hermano tenga 3 años pero touga va a vivir y el se va a llevar a sesha a vivir con el, irazue osea la mama de sesshomaru y sesshomaru en el castillo del oeste tu vas a vivir con otra personas **

**Inuyasha: osea que no viviré con mi familia ni mi padre**

**Misaki: aja **

**Sesshomaru: me nombraron**

**Naraku: hablando del diablo mismo**

**Inuyasha: no estamos hablando de otra cosa**

**Sesshomaru: por que la kimo esta llorando en una esquina **

**Naraku: por que la autora la va a poner de mala**

**Sesshomaru: y a ti?**

**Misaki: el sera malo pero después lo pondré de bueno **

**Sesshomaru: mmm **

Inuyasha:** y quien sera mi familia aquí o quien me va a criar**

**Misaki: un demonio y un humano que te quieren muchos **

**Todos: ¿?**

**Inuyasha: me van a criar dos hombres **

**Misaki: aja. tu papa adoptiva sera zero**

**Inuyasha: mmm si no queda de otra pero llevare el apellido taisho?**

**Misaki: no llevara el apellido de tus dos papa y después cuando te cases con sesshomaru tendrás el apellido taisho **

**Inuyasha: es bien**

**Misaki: aquí inu no taisho no murió el se salvo y que mas bueno espero que le guste el primer capitulo se que primero tengo que hacer el prologo pero no tengo nada a si que voy a poner el primer capitulo **

**inicio del capitulo **

**10:20 pm**

**bien iniciamos el capitulo**

_Narra la autora _

_un joven de 17 años de largos cabello plateado junto con sus cejas de color negras que hacen contraste, se le ven ondas pronunciadas. Ojos dorados, Es delgado tiene un físico muy pronunciado y es muy fuerte. su altura es de 1,74 y 1,80 tiene dos orejas de perro sobre su cabeza tiene un kimono de color rojo, el es un hanyou mitad perro y mitad humano (n/a: las prenda de vestir de inuyasha son unos hakama (pantalones) blusados en los tobillos, una chaqueta con mangas "separadas", un kosode (camisa), y un obi (cinturón) espero que bueno sirva de algo es que no sabia como se llamaba la ropa a si que investigue ) el estaba viendo el atardecer _

_Xxx: inuyasha ven a comer - dijo un joven de cabello plateado y ojos color amatista_

_Inuyasha: ya voy a comer papa - dijo levantandose del suelo y fue donde estaba su papa - oye papa y cuando nos vamos al oeste? - le pregunto a su papa que lo miro _

_Xxx: bueno que tal mañana te parece - le dijo a su hijo que le sonrió _

_Inuyasha: gracias zero - dijo feliz abrazando a su padre_

_Zero: hace años que no me dices por mi nombre inuyasha - le dijo a su hijo que lo miro _

_Inuyasha: si desde el día que me rescataste padre - dijo mirando a su padre que le sonrió _

**_recuerdo de__ inuyasha_**

_un niño de 4 años de edad su nombre es inuyasha, su cabello plateado ojos dorados y orejas de perro en su cabeza corría deseperadamente unas personas lo perseguía para matarlo_

_Xxx: ven a casa sucio hanyou - dijo una persona que le lanzaba piedras a inuyasha que corria por su vida_

_Xxx: no huyas maldito hanyou - dijo otra persona _

_unos de los aldeanos lanzo una piedra que izo que inuyasha se callera al suelo lastimándose_

_Xxx: ahora si vamos a acabar contigo hanyou - dijo fríamente otro aldeano_

_Inuyasha: ayuda por favor ayudeme _

_Xxx: nadie te ayudare - dijo una aldeana - todos te odia hanyou _

_Xxx: que creen que haces - dijo una voz fría que asusto a los aldeanos y vieron a un joven de 20 años de edad y supieron que era un "youkai." el tiene el cabello plateado y ojos amatista - dije que creen que hacen - dijo fríamente _

_Xxx: matando a este sucio hanyou - dijo unos de los aldeanos viendo al "youkai" pensando que le iba a dejar que matara a inuyasha, pero un rápido movimiento los aldeanos estaban muertos por la mano del "youkai" desconocido , inuyasha miro al "youkai" pensando que iba a morir_

_Xxx: estas bien - le pregunto arrodillado mirando al niño que abrió los ojos - no te are daño - le dijo al hanyou que abrió los ojos_

_Inuyasha: enserio no me vas a dañar - le pregunto al "youkai" que le dio una sonrisa calidad_

_Xxx: no - le dijo mirando al chico que sonrio - como te llamas? - le pregunto _

_Inuyasha: me llamo inuyasha y tu? - le pregunto al "youkai"_

_Xxx: me llamo zero - le dijo revolviendo el cabello al niño - y dime y tus padres - le pregunto y vio la mirada triste del hanyou_

_Inuyasha: no tengo - dijo triste mirando al youkai - eres un youkai? - le pregunto a zero_

_Zero: mmm no soy como tu soy un hanyou - le dijo al niño que abrió los ojos - soy mitad vampiro y mitad humano - le dijo al niño que abrió los ojos - pero no te are nada _

_Inuyasha: gracias por salvarme zero-sama - le dijo a su salvador que sonrió_

_Zero: inuyasha quieres vivir con migo - le pregunto al niño que tenia un brillo _

_Inuyasha: enserio - le dijo al hanyou que lo miro _

_Zero: enserio y dime que dices quieres vivir con migo inuyasha - le pregunto al niño_

_Inuyasha: si - le dijo abrazando a zero que le devolvió el abrazo _

_Zero: bien vamonos a nuestro hogar a tu nuevo hogar - le dijo zero a inuyasa que sonrió - y desde ahora seré tu papa - le dijo al niño que lo abrazo mas fuerte _

**_fin del recuerdo de inuyasha_**

_Zero: que pasa recordando - le pregunto a su hijo que le sonrió _

_Inuyasha: si lo recordé recordé como me salvaste y como me ice tu hijo - le dijo inuyasha a su padre - y oye que vamos hacen en las tierras del oeste - le dijo a su papa_

_Zero: bueno el lord inu no taisho lo salve hace cuando tu tenias 4 años en edad humanos y en youkai 86 y el me dijo que fuera su guardia yo acepte pero le dije que cuando tu cumpliera tu mayoria de edad nos vamos a las tierra del oeste - le dijo a su hijo que lo miro_

_Inuyasha: y yo que voy a hacer? - le dijo con los brazos cruzados _

_Zero: bueno le dije que le enseñarias a luchar a su hijo - le dijo a su hijo que lo miro - su hijo no sabe como luchas cuerpo a cuerpo y siempre su hermano le gana a si que le vas a ayudar a pelear a manejar una espada hacer estrategia - le dijo a su hijo que tenia una sonrisa divertida_

_Inuyasha: yo enseñando a un youkai jajaja que divertido - dijo inuyasha_

_Zero: no es un youkai es un hanyou como tu y como yo - le dijo a su hijo que fruncio el seño _

_Inuyasha: esta bien le ayudare - dijo inuyasha - pero quiero esa comida que siempre haces papa - le dijo a su padre que sonrió_

_Zero: esta bien - le dijo a su hijo - y mañana nos vamos - le dijo y se fue a servir la comida_

_A la mañana siguiente _

_los dos peliplateados ya estaban listo para irse a las tierra del oeste, los dos empacaron lo necesario y se fueron de la pequeña cabaña que vivían los dos _

_Inuyasha: oye papa las tierras del oeste están leja - le dijo a su papa _

_Zero: no hijo el lord touga va a venir y nos va a recoger y nos iremos - le dijo a su hijo y vieron una luz y los dos vieron al lord inu no taisho inuyasha estaba sorprendido el lord de las tierras del oeste tiene el cabello largo plateado atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos son dorados y tiene marcas en sus caras_

_Zero: buenos dias lord taisho - dijo haciendo una reveriencia a inu no taisho y inuyasha tambien lo imito - quiero presentarle a mi hijo inuyasha - dijo señalando a su hijo y inu no taisho se sorprendió de ver a inuyasha se parece mucho a su hijo sesha_

_Inuyasha: mucho gusto lord taisho soy inuyasha - dijo haciendo una reverencia al lord de las tierras del oeste _

_Inu no taisho: mucho gusto - dijo saliendo de su asombro miro a inuyasha y vio que se parece mucho a el y también a su difunta mujer humana izayoi pero es imposible izayoi solo tuvo a su hijo sesha _

_Zero: oye inuyasha - dijo a su hijo que miro a su padre_

_Inuyasha: si papa - le dijo a su papa que lo miro _

_Zero: cuando lleguemos quiero que te comportes - le dijo a su hijo que lo miro con los ojos en blancos - sabes que tu lindo carácter te puede meter en problemas_

_Inuyasha: si - dijo con los brazos cruzados en su pecho _

_Inu no taisho: pensé que tu hijo era un hanyou vampiro - le dijo a su nuevo soldado y vio como inuyasha lo miro mal _

_Inuyasha: algún problema lord touga - dijo fríamente al lord que lo miro_

_Inu no taisho: no pensé que el hijo de zero era mitad vampiro - le dijo a zero que lo miro_

_Zero: en realidad inuyasha no es mi hijo de sangre yo lo adopte cuando el tenia 4 años de edad - le dijo zero a inu no taisho que abrió los ojos - unos aldeanos lo querian matar y lo salve desde entonce es mi hijo - dijo mirando con orgullo a inuyasha - no me importa que inuyasha sea mitad demonio perro y mitad humano pero lo quiero como mi hijo - dijo mirando con cariño a inuyasha_

_Inuyasha: si si viejo deja de decir eso o voy a llorar - dijo con una sonrisa divertida _

_Inu no taisho: y no sabes quienes son tus padres- le dijo inu no taisho a inuyasha - no recuerdas a tus padres a los verdaderos - le pregunto_

_Inuyasha: no bueno recuerdo un poco a mi madre pero solo recuerdo su voz no recuerdo mas - dijo inuyasha con los brazos cruzados - cuando nos vamos? _

_Inu no taisho: a si - dijo y se transformo en su forma de perro y los dos hanyou se subieron y inu no taisho emprendió vuelo a sus tierras, llegaron a las tierras del oeste y vieron un castillo grande_

_Inuyasha: woooo - dijo sorprendido cuando vio el castillo llegaron al jardín y los dos se bajaron de inu no taisho y el regreso a su forma humanoide y no notaron a 3 personas que lo miraron _

**_que pasara? inu no taisho ya tiene sospecha de que inuyasha puede ser su hijo? que les pareció el primer capitulo le gusto y la familia de inu no taisho se sorprender a cuando vea a inuyasha? pronto lo descubriran en el siguiente capitulo,bien estaba nerviosa en hacer esta historia es la primera vez que hago un yaoi del anime de inuyasha pero cuando empece a escribir se me quitaron los nervios espero que le aya gustado este primer capitulo _**

**_nos leemos luego_**

**_se despide _**

**_su servidora _**

**_misaki kusama_**

**_¿comentarios?_**

**_posdata: quieren que en el siguiente capitulo inuyasha vea a sesshomaru o en otro capitulo _**

**_fin del capitulo _**

**_1:00 am_**

**_palabras escritas: 2,397_**

**_que tenga un feliz inicio de semana _**


	2. CAPITULO 2: la familia taisho

_** bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi hanyou favorito gracias por el reviews que me dejaron y este capitulo va dedicado a TsukihimePrincess gracias por tu comentario y aquí se va a recontrar con sessha y también en este capitulo se va a sorprender, saben fue medio difícil imaginar un nombre o buscar uno que te gusto el fin me alegra que le aya gustado **_

_**característica de sessha:**_

_**tiene el cabello negro y los ojos marón, tiene las oreja de perro en su cabeza, su piel es blanca **_

_**vestimenta:**_

_**tiene un kimono rata fuego de color blanco con unos toques de color azul**_

_**su carácter:**_

_**es amable, le gusta ayudar,es tímido todo lo contrario a inuyasha, ama mucho a su familia, siempre lleva una sonrisa**_

_**edad humana: **_

_**17 años **_

_**edad youkai:**_

_**120 años **_

_**ya les dije como es sessha y sus característica, espero que le guste este capitulo que le traigo a ustedes bueno gracias y a partir de ahora comenzare a responder los comentarios que me dejan en cada capitulo que ustedes dejen **_

_**_**TsukihimePrincess: por la idea que me diste de que inuyasha primero se reencontrara con su hermano gemelo y enserio gracias por el comentario me alegro mucho que te gustara y creo que te gustara el capitulo**_**_

_**_**inicio del capitulo**_**_

_**_**11:59 pm**_**_

_**_**Inuyasha: a si que me reencontrare con mi hermano gemelo**_**_

_**_**Misaki: si **_**_

_**_**Kouga: y cuando yo voy a salir?  
><strong>_**_

_**_**Misaki: no se **_**_

_**_**Irazue: hola**_**_

_**_**Misaki: hola irazue-sama **_**_

_**_**Irazue: a si que voy a salir en el capitulo**_**_

_**_**Misaki: aja **_**_

_**_**Irazue: y como perdone a touga? **_**_

_**_**Misaki: mmm aun no lo a perdonado del todo pero tranquila si quiere te puedo poner con otra persona **_**_

_**_**Irazue: enserio **_**_

_**_**Misaki: si lo puedo hacer**_**_

_**_**Sesshomaru: como vas a poner a mi madre con mi padre aquí**_**_

_**_**Misaki; es decisión de tu mama si quieres estar con touga**_**_

_**_**Irazue: mmm**_**_

_**_**Inuyasha: creo que esta pensando **_**_

_**_**Kouga: yo me voy **_**_

_**_**Misaki: si si adiós**_**_

_**_**Inu no taisho: me nombraron **_**_

_**_**Misaki: si es que irazue-sama esta pensando si va a estar con usted en la historia touga-sama**_**_

_**_**Inu no taisho: y no ha dicho nada**_**_

_**_**Sesshomaru: no ha dicho nada**_**_

_**_**Inuyasha: yo creo que va a ser tu pareja papa **_**_

_**_**Irazue: ya tome mi decisión**_**_

_**_**Sesshomaru: y cual es**_**_

_**_**Irazue: sere la pareja de touga pero no lo perdonare de todo por cerme infiel **_**_

_**_**Misaki: a si se habla**_**_

_**_**Sesshomaru: mmm**_**_

_**_**Inu no taisho: mmmm **_**_

_**_**Inuyasha: lo sabia**_**_

_**_**Misaki: si te debo un plato de comida**_**_

_**_**Inuyasha: quien quiere ir a comer**_**_

_**_**Irazue: voy contigo**_**_

_**_**Inu no taisho: y yo**_**_

_**_**Sesshomaru: genial se re pareja de ese baka de inuyasha**_**_

_**_**Misaki: pero el sera el uke y tu el seme debes de estar feliz**_**_

_**_**Sesshomaru: mmm bueno creo que eso me reconforta **_**_

_**_**Misaki: y aun no se en que capitulo tu puedes salir e inuyasha te ve como el hombre mas sexy**_**_

_Narra Inuyasha_

_cuando nos bajamos del lord de las tierras del oeste me quede con la boca abierta al ver el jardín tan hermoso siento unas 3 miradas en mi y volteo y me quedo impresionado al frente mio hay un chico que se parece a mi pero el tiene el cabello negro. los ojos marrones y tienes las oreja de perro, dios nos parecemos muchos por que sera que nos parecemos el también me miraba y esta sorprendido _

_Inu no taisho: ellos es mi esposa irazue, el es mi hijo sessha el menor - dijo señalando a su hijo que miraba a inuyasha - y ella es mi cuñada kagome la pareja de mi hijo sessha - dijo señalando una pelinegra que también lo miraba _

_Zero: mucho gusto soy zero - dijo inclinándose frente a las 3 personas - y el es mi hijo inuyasha - dijo señalando al peliplateado que lo miro a cada uno_

_Irazue mucho gusto - dio y vio como irazue vio a inuyasha - inuyasha eres tu? - le dijo al pelilplateado que lo miro _

_Inuyasha: irazue-sama cuanto tiempo - le dijo mirando la todos estaba sorprendido_

_Zero: la conoces hijo - le dijo a su hijo que lo miro_

_Inuyasha: si la conozco yo la salve hace como 3 años - dijo mirando a la youkai que le sonrío - no pensé que es la pareja del lord taisho_

_Sessha: mucho gusto joven inuyasha - dijo sessha a inuyasha que lo miro _

_Inuyasha: igual - le dijo a sessha_

_Irazue: disculpe que mi hijo sesshomaru no este aquí el esta muy ocupado - dijo irazue a los dos peliplata que se miraron _

_Inuyasha: aunque sea un príncipe tiene que estar aquí para conocer a su nuevo personal - dijo con los brazos cruzados sorprendiendo a los 3 personas _

_zero suspiro y miro a su hijo que le saco la lengua y sonrió, las 5 personas no notaron la mirada de la pareja de sessha que los miraba enojados pero inuyasha la noto y le miro una mirada fríamente _

_Inuyasha: vamonos padre - le dijo a su padre que lo miro caminaron y inuyasha paso por el lado de sessha - ten cuidado con tu pareja menos que espera te traicionara - le susurro a sessha pero lo escucharon los dos señores de las tierra del oeste que lo miraron, llegaron a su cuarto e inuyasha miro a su papa - lo notas te el aura oscura en la humana - le dijo a su padre que lo miro a los ojos _

_Zero: si lo note ella esta ocultando su yo - le dijo a su hijo que lo miro a los ojos _

_Inuyasha: si hay que estar pendientes de esa humana - le dijo a su padre que le sonrio _

_Vamos con sessha _

_Sessha: padre por que el joven inuyasha se parece a mi y a ti - le pregunto a su padre_

_Inu no taisho: no tengo ni idea pero se parece que son gemelos los dos - le dijo a su hijo e irazue los miro a los dos - oye irazue cuando me ibas a decir que un hanyou dijo el hijo de zero te salvo - le dijo a irazue que lo miro - pero no creo tu madre mi izayoi solo te tuvo a ti - le dijo a su hijo que lo miro_

_Irazue: no sabia que es hijo de zero ademas pensé que te dije - dijo con una sonrisa - me pregunto como reaccionara mi niño cuando sepa que hay otro hanyou - dijo con una mano en su barbilla_

_Sessha: nada bueno nada bueno - dijo sessha y inutaisho le dio la razon - y escucharon como me dijo que tenga cuidado con kagome - le dijo a los dos youkai que lo miraron - que querar haber dicho menos que espera te traiciona - le dijo a los dos_

_Irazue: creo que dijo la persona menos que tu piensa te va a lastimar - dijo irazue y los dos la miraron - que bueno lo intrepreter de esa manera - le dijo friamente a inu no taisho _

_Inu no taisho: hijo tu vas a entrenar con inuyasha mas tarde te parece - le dijo a su hijo que lo miro y salio del despacho - irazue tu crees que izayoi aya tenido otro hijo - le pregunto a irazue que lo miro_

_Irazue: no lo se - le dijo a inu no taisho - pero se parece mucho a sessha y a ti - le dijo a inu no taisho que la miro - tal vez sea el gemelo de sessha - le dijo a inu no taisho que la miro_

_Inu no taisho: pero si fuera verdad por que - dijo inu no taisho - si fuera verdad por que no lo reconocí cuando murió izayoi por que no reconocí su aroma - dijo mirándola - por que o me lo dijo_

_Irazue: tal vez ella no sabia pero es mejor que llames a unos de tus ancianos youkai para ver si es hijo tuyo - le dijo a irazue - pero si lo es que aras - le pregunto a touga _

_Inu no taisho: si es mi hijo y el de izayoi quiero recuperar el tiempo que perdido con el - le dijo a irazue que salio del despacho - que aras? - le pregunto_

_Irazue: conseguir uno de sus cabello genio - dijo saliendo dejandolo solo en el despacho _

_Inu no taisho: mi izayoi si inuyasha es nuestro hijo no se como lo tomare sessha y sessomaru - dijo mirando al techo de su despacho _

_vamos con zero e inuyasha_

_zero e inuyasha estaban jugando con una pelota (n/a: es la pelota que inuyasha jugaba de niño) _

_Zero: siempre e tenido curiosidad quien te regalo la pelota - le dijo a su hijo que lo miro _

_Inuyasha: mi madre es lo único que puedo recordad de ella - dijo inuyasha a su padre que lo miro _

_Zero: nunca as pensado quien son tus verdaderos padres - le dijo a inuyasha que lo miro - claro si están vivos si tienes familia - le dijo a inuyasha que lo miro_

_Inuyasha; en realidad si quiero saber quienes son mis verdaderos padre para saber por que me dejaron pero si no fuera por eso no te hubiera conocido - le dijo con una sonrisa calidad _

_la puerta sono _

_Zero: adelante - dijo y vio como la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a inu no taisho que lo miro vio las mano de inuyasha y se sorprendió lo que tenia en sus manos_

_esa pelota se la di a izayoi para que sessha jugara como es posible que inuyasha la tenga - penso inu no taisho mirando a inuyasha _

_Zero: pasa algo taisho-sama - dijo zero mirando a inu no taisho _

_Inu no taisho: le quería decir a inuyasha si quiere empezar con el entrenamiento de mi hijo sessha - le dijo mirando a inuyasha _

_Inuyasha: claro quiero entrenar un poco - dijo parándose y guardando la pelota en su kimono rata fuego - quieres ver el entrenamiento padre - le dijo a su papa que sonrió_

_Zero: claro quiero ver cuantos as mejorado - le dijo a inuyasha_

_Inu no taisho: bien los llevare para que vea el entrenamiento de inuyasha y de sessha - dijo y los 3 salieron de la habitación_

_**que les pareció el segundo capitulo, espero que le aya gustado y ya sessha e inuyasha se recontraron pero no saben que son hermanos e inutaisho ya va a empezar a investigar si inuyasha es su hijo pero ustedes saben que lo es y bien que pasara en el siguiente capitulo pronto lo descubrirían y quieren que en el siguiente capitulo sesshomaru conozca a inuyasha o esperamos otros dos capitulos mas, ustedes creen que irazue me salio no se un poco OC si me salio diga me para ver si la puedo corregir y que le parecio lo que le dijo inuyasha a sessha que tenga cuidado con kags? **_

_**me alegra que le guste este segundo capitulo **_

_**nos leemos luego **_

_**se despide **_

_**su servidora**_

_**misaki kusama**_

_**y pensé que dirían que zero kiryuu es padre de zero, que pareja le pongo a zero**_

_**A) kaname kuran**_

_**B) yuuki kuran**_

_**C) bueno invento una pareja**_

_**D) Ichiru kiryuu**_

_**E) menos la B XD jejeje ustedes deciden que pareja le pongo a zero **_

_**fin del capitulo 2:10 pm**_

_**Inuyasha: podre descansar un poco**_

_**Misaki: si si**_

_**Sesshomaru: adiós **_

_**Misaki: esa es mi frase**_

_**Inuyasha: nos vemos en otro capitulo**_

_**¿comentarios?**_

_**palabras escritas: 1,897**_

_**aaa y una cosa mas no puse el apellido de zero por que cuando aparezca la pareja de zero la que ustedes decidan el dirá el apellido de zero delante de todos **_

_**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A _**TsukihimePrincess**_**_


	3. Capitulo 3: sesshomaru taisho

_**hola mis amores aqui les traigo el capitulo 3 de mi hanyou inuyasha espero que le guste este capitulo aqui inuyasha vera a nuestro sexy lord sesshomaru y espero que le guste este capitulo, ya irazue vera si inuyasha es hijo de touga que emocion**_

_**lisa: hola y gracias por el comentario y la idead de que no sea amor a primera vista enserio me diste una gran idea y tienes razon primero que se conozca y despues que venga el romance y si ya inuyasha se rencontro con su gemelo y aqui los dos se van a conocer **_

_**TsukihimePrincess: hola y gracias por el comentarios si inuyasha vio la verdadera cara de kagome y de nada me alegra que te gustara la dedicatoria, si pero pronto creo que todos veran su verdadera cara si ya irazue va saber si inuyasha es hijo de inu no taisho y tienes razon no se quedara con la duda **_

_**SesshomaruSama: hola y gracias me alegra que te guste la historia **_

_**este capitulo va dedicado a Lisa **_

_**espero que te guste la dedicatoria querida lisa **_

_**inicio del capitulo **_

_**6:45 pm **_

_**Inuyasha: a si que aqui voy a conocer a ese baka**_

_**Misaki: aja**_

_**Sesshomaru: como que baka **_

_**Inuyasha: por que eres un baka**_

_**Sesshomaru: tu lo eres **_

_**Misaki: parecen una pareja de casados**_

_**Sesshomaru/Inuyasha: no somos pareja ni menos estamos casados**_

_**Misaki: pero parecen pareja **_

_**Inuyasha: dimos por que parecemos pareja**_

_**Misaki: por que siempre pelea **_

_**Sesshomaru: mm**_

_**Misaki: ademas inuyasha parece la mujer en la relacion **_

_**Inuyasha: queee**_

_**Misaki: como dice patitas para que las quiero **_

_**Inuyasha: ven a ca mocosa**_

_**Irazue: que paso hijo **_

_**Sesshomaru: hola madre**_

_**Irazue: y por que el hanyou persigue a la humana **_

_**Sesshomaru: por que ella le dijo que parecia una chica**_

_**Irazue: aaa tu crees que le haga algo?**_

_**Sesshomaru: yo no creo madre **_

_**Naraku: yo creo que si**_

_**Irazue: desde cuando estas aqui**_

_**Naraku: siempre lo e estado es que no me han tonado **_

_**Sesshomaru: tu crees que le haga algo**_

_**Naraku: conociendola diria que si**_

_**Inuyasha: ayude **_

_**Sesshomaru: sera mejor ir ayudarlo ante de que le haga algo a ese baka**_

_**Irazue: se fue**_

_**Naraku: mm, esto me agradara **_

_**Irazue: por que lo dices **_

_**Naraku: bueno siempre me ponen de malo pero aqui sere bueno, usted no esta feliz de estar con lord taisho **_

_**Irazue: en realidad no**_

_**Naraku: por que**_

_**Misaki: Naraku-kun puedo hablar a solas con irazue**_

_**Naraku: claro**_

_**Misaki: gracias, dime irazue-sama aun sientes algo por inu no taisho **_

_**Irazue: si pero el ama a izayoi a esa humana **_

_**Misaki: bueno por que no lo vuelve a consquistar **_

_**Irazue: no el la ama y jamas volvera con migo **_

_**Misaki: mm bueno que tal vamos a darle celos con un sexy guapo para ver como reacciona**_

_**Irazue: tu crees que se ponga celoso**_

_**Misaki: aja **_

_**Irazue: pero quien podria ser**_

_**Misaki: eso dejarmelo a mi **_

_**Irazue: pero aqui vas a decirle **_

_**Misaki: ya tengo en mente a alguien jejeje inu no taisho se pondra celoso jeje**_

_**Irazue: en donde me meti**_

_**Misaki: ahora vuelvo**_

_**Inu no taisho: y bien que son las cosas que le gusta **_

_**Irazue: buenos veras (le conto todo) **_

_**Inu no taisho: queee ella piensa que sigues enamorada de mi por que no le dijiste sobre que quiero saber de ella**_

_**Irazue: bueno cuando la vea voy hablar con ella**_

_**Inu no taisho: voy a ver si me acerco a ella**_

_**Misaki: irazue ya tengo a la persona perfecta ee hola inu no taisho**_

_**Inu no taisho: hola **_

_**Irazue: puedo hablar con la persona es que le tengo algo que decir **_

_**Misaki: eee claro **_

_**Inu no taisho: como estas**_

_**Misaki: bien **_

_**Inu no taisho: oye sabes donde esta inuyasha o sesshomaru**_

_**Misaki: creo que aya **_

_**Inu no taisho: gracias**_

_**Misaki: bien iniciemos con el capitulo**_

_Narra inuyasha_

_el lord taisho nos llevo al campo de entrenamiento para entrenas con su hijo sessha cuendo llegamos me quede con la boca abierta valla a si que aqui voy a entrenar_

_Inu no taisho: joven inuyasha usted se va a enfrentar con mi hijo mayor para ver si es dino de enseñar a mi hijo sessha - me dijo a mi_

_Inuyasha: pero que mierda usted creo que por ser un hanyou no le puedo enseñar a otro hanyou como yo - dije enojada mi padre me puso una mano en el hombro - y donde esta su hijo mayor - dijo cerrando los ojos_

_Xxx: aqui estoy hanyou - dijo una voz gruesa inuyasha volteo y vio a un youkai de cabellos plateado, ojos dorados,y con marcas en toda la cara - a si que contigo voy a luchar - dijo con una sonrisa arrogante_

_Zero: inuyasha hijo quiero hablar - dijo a su hijo que lo miro y los dos fueron a un lugar apartado - hijo no demuestre todas tus fuerza no quiero que pierdas el control como la otra vez - dijo mirandolo a los ojos - sabe lo que paso verdad - dijo incocientemente tocandose el pecho_

_Inuyasha: te lo juro padre que no lo volvere a pasar - dijo mirando el pecho de su padre - no quiero lastimar a ti padre - dijo mirando a a su papa a los ojos_

_Zero: bien hijo - dijo tocandole la cabeza cariñosamente - recuerda nuestro entrenamiento - dijo mirandolo a los ojos, los dos se dirijeron donde los youkai_

_Xxx: este sesshomaru te va a derrotar - dijo el hijo mayor de inu no taisho, inuyasha tenia una gota en la cabeza_

_Inuyasha: por que habla en tercera persona - dijo en un susurro - parece al idiota de kuran - dijo en un susurro que fue escuchado por su padre - bien luchemos_

_(n/a: bueno inuyasha tiene una espada aparte de tessaiga que esa se la va a dar cuando inu no taisho se entere de que es su hijo, la espada de inuyasha se llama **filo de doble luna**, la espada de inuyasha fue hecha por un colmillo de zero y un colmillo del mismo inuyasha, a si que practicamente la espada de inuyasha es muy poderosa los ataque de** filo de doble luna** aun no se que ataque ponerle la espada y que les parece el nombre **filo de doble luna** a mi me gusta bueno sigamos con el capitulo, aaa y se me olvido el **filo de doble luna** solo aparece cuando inuyasha esta en peligro en un gran peligro o cuando inuyasha la llama para proteger a sus seres queridos ) _

_Sesshomaru: mm quien empieza - dijo sesshomaru sacando su espada Bakusaiga y vio que inuyasha no sacaba su espada - a caso no tiene espada hibrido - dijo riendose haciendo que inuyasha se pusiera furioso_

_Inuyasha: no necesito mi espada para derrotarte - dijo inuyasha a sesshomaru que rio - ademas mi espada solo la uso cuando estoy en grave pèligro - dijo al youkai que lo miro _

_Inu no taisho miro a inuyasha que no tenia espada _

_Sessha: el esta muerto padre sabe que sesshomaru lo va a derrotar - dijo mirando a su hermano mayor - por que no lucha con una espada - dijo_

_Zero: mi hijo es fuerte con espada y sin espada resivio entrenamiento de mi y de mi padre - dijo zero mirando a su hijo que sonria _

_Irazue: vamos a ver como esta batalla empieza - dijo mirando a su hijo y despues miro a inuyasha_

_Inuyasha: garras de acero - dijo atacando a sesshomaru con sus garras que esquivo facilmente, todos se sorprendieron menos zero de ver que las garra de inuyasha destruyeron la tierra - maldicion - dijo inuyasha viendo a sesshomaru que lo miraba fijamente _

_Sesshomaru: por que no te rindes sabes que no derrotaras a este sesshomaru - dijo sesshomaru guardando su espada sorprendiendo a todos - te la voy hacer mas facil no peleare con mi espada - dijo sesshomaru atacando con su latigo a inuyasha que lo esquivo por poco _

_(n/a: Uno de sus ataques más comunes es que de la punta de sus dedos índice y medio materializa un látigo o cinta hecha de energía, la cual puede golpear, sujetar o cortar, Sesshōmaru incluso es capaz de asesinar con él a criaturas muy poderosas de un solo golpe )_

_Inuyasha: estuvo cerca - dijo inuyasha viendo como el latigo destrozo un arbol - genial esto se pone divertido - dijo con una sonrisa de diversion - jamas e luchado con alguien tan fuerte que mi papa y mi abuelo - dijo sonriendo _

_Sesshomaru: tienes suerte de luchar alguien como yo - dijo mirando a inuyasha - por que sera la ultima - dijo otra vez atacando con el latigo pero inuyasha no lo esquivo rapidamente y le golpe en el hombro derecho_

_Inuyasha: aaa - dijo inuyasha tocandose el hombro derecho_

_maldicion es mas fuerte de lo que pensaba - penso inuyasha viendo a sesshomaru - no puedo rendirme mi orgullo no lo permite - penso inuyasha _

_Inuyasha: garras de acero - dijo inuyasha otra vez atacando con sus garras haciendo un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla de sesshomaru, todos se sorprendieron de que inuyasha le dejara un pequeño ataque a sesshomaru en la mejilla izquierda - jeje te ice una herida - dijo riendose y inuyasha no vio pero estaba en el suelo y tenia una mano en su garganta y vio que sesshomaru estaba listo para atacar_

_Inu no taisho: ya fue suficiente sesshomaru ganaste - dijo inu no taisho mirando a su hijo que dejo a inuyasha_

_por que no te mueres hanyou, hubiera sido mejor que sesshomaru te matara - penso kagome pensando que nadien la escucharia pero se equivoco inuyasha la escucho y fue donde estaba kagome y la agarro por la garganta _

_Inuyasha: escucharme bien estupida humana que te quede claro que no utilice todo mi poder - dijo apretando mas fuerte el cuello de kagome - no me interesa que seas la pareja del hijo de inutaisho - dijo friamente sorprendiendo a todos menos a zero que sabia lo que iba a pasar - no se te olvide querida que tu pareja es un hanyou - dijo mirando a sessha que lo miro - a si que respeto a mi y a tu pareja por que no me interesa matarte ahora mismo - dijo soltando a kagome que le lanzo una mirada de enojo - a una cosa mas no te quiero ver cuando entrene con el joven sessha por que no me controlaria y te mataria rapido - dijo inuyasha enojado sorprendiendo a todos que la miraba _

_Zero: vamos inuyasha tranquilo - dijo a su hijo que lo miro _

_Inuyasha: viejo estoy tranquilo - dijo mirando a su padre que lo miro enojado - vamos viejo quiero escibirle una carta al abuelo para ver como esta - dijo a su padre que lo miro _

_Zero: pero despues no quiero que dija dios mi abuelo si es infantil - dijo imitando a su hijo que le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos - mejor vamonos - dijo y los dos se fueron depues de hacer una reberencia a los señores y a los dos principes _

_Irazue: valla dio una pelea buena - dijo mirando donde se fue inuyasha_

_Sessha: a si que sera mi maestro - dijo mirando a su padre_

_Inu no taisho: si hijo - dijo mirando y vio como su hijo menor se fue con kagome _

_Sesshomaru: parece que el hanyou no le agrada la pareja de sessha - dijo mirando a sus mama y papa_

_Inu no taisho: tiene razon - dijo inu no taisho - cuando vi la mirada de kagome mire odio puro odio pero cambio la mirada cuando sessha la miro - dijo inu no taisho a su hijo y a su pareja_

_Irazue: les dijo que no confie en esa humana pero no me creen - le dijo irazue a los dos - esa humana esta ocultando algo se los dijo - dijo irazue a los dos que la miraron - y dime que te parecio inuyasha sesshomaru - dijo mirando a su hijo_

_Sesshomaru: mmm - dijo sesshomaru_

_Irazue: tu y tus monosilobos - dijo irazue a su hijo - sesshomaru tu padre y yo creemos que izayoi tuvos gemelos - dijo irazue a su hijo que la miro_

_Sesshomaru: quee - dijo sorprendido _

_Inu no taisho: creemos que tuvo gemelos pero no sabemos - dijo inu no taisho_

_Sesshomaru: y si es verdad donde esta el gemelo de sessha - dijo mirando a sus padre_

_Irazue: creemos que puede ser inuyasha el hijo de zero - dijo mirando a su hijo_

_Sesshomaru: como es posible - dijo sorprendido _

_Inu no taisho: hijo no te diste cuenta del parecido que tiene inuyasha con tu hermano sessha y con migo - dijo mirando a su hijo _

_Sesshomaru: si tiene un gran parecido sessha y el - dijo sesshomaru a su padre - pero sessha tiene el cabello negro y los ojos marones y ese hanyou tiene el cabello plateados y ojos dorados - dijo mirando a su padre_

_Irazue: si sessha se parece a su madre pero el joven inuyasha se parece a tu padre hijo - dijo irazue a su hijo - mande a investigar si inuyasha es el hijo de tu padre y el gemelo de sessha - dijo irazue a su hijo _

_Inu no taisho: hay que ver cuando inuyasha se tranforme en su forma humana para ver - dijo inu no taisho mirando a irazue_

_XXX: señora irazue el curandero esta aqui - dijo unos de los sirvientes _

_Irazue: digale que pase - dijo irazue a el sirviente que fue a buscar el curandero _

_Curandero: señora ya tengo los resultados - dijo el curandero a la señora - buenos señor taisho y joven sesshomaru - dijo inclinandose a los dos taisho_

_Inu no taisho: y bien - dijo al curandero_

_Curandero: el joven inuyasha es - dijo el curandero_

_**espero que le guste el capitulo lo siento por dejarlo hay si soy mala pero quiero dejarlo con la duda lo que dira el curandero a inutaisho, irazue e sesshomaru, que pasara en el siguiente capitulo pronto lo descubriran y por fin sabran si inuyasha es hijo de inutaisho, estoy empezando a odiar a kagome ustedes no?, que les parecio la pelea fue buena o mala XD yo creo que no estuvo tan mala **_

_**pense que dirian que zero kiryuu es el padre adoptivo de inuyasha pense algo por el estilo **_

_**y pen**__**o kiryuu es padre de zero, que pareja le pongo a zero**_

_**A) kaname kuran**_

_**B) yuuki kuran**_

_**C) bueno invento una pareja**_

_**D) Ichiru kiryuu**_

_**E) menos la B XD jejeje ustedes deciden que pareja le pongo a zero +**__**  
><strong>_

_**buenos nos **_

_**leemos luego**_

_**se despide **_

_**su servidora**_

_**misaki kusama**_

_**fin del capitulo 12:32 am **_

_**dure de las 6 de las tarde hasta las 12 de la mañana woooo **_

_**Misaki: inuyasha a donde vas con mi yuca **_

_**Sesshomaru: mientras que la lectora persigue a inuyasha mejor despido yo**_

_**Misaki: inuyasha de vuelve mi yuka**_

_**Sesshomaru: adios (con una gota en la cabeza)**_

_**¿comentarios? **_

_**palabras escrita: 2,454**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO A DEDICADO A LISA, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE LA DEDICATORIA**_

_**AHORA SI ADIOS **_

_**FELIZ NOCHE O ES BUENOS DIAS NEE NO TENGO NI IDEA**_


	4. capitulo 4: mi hijo

_**hola aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que le guste a ustedes el capitulo de mi hanyou inuyasha, aquí inutaisho se enterara de que inuyasa es su hijo tan tan tan, jejeje se que estoy demasiado rápido con esto pero bueno ayer les deje en la parte mas curiosa bien valla irazue si se mueve muy rápida con las cosas nee **_

_**Lisa: gracias por los ataque de la espada de inuyasha los tomare, me gustaron mucho y me alegra que ta aya gustado el capitulo anterior **_

_**TsukihimePrincess: gracias y me alegra que te aya gustado el capitulo anterior y si irazue se mueve rápido y si ya se están dando cuenta de la cara de kagome y si sessha es algo ingenuo muy ingenuo y también me gusto el ataque**_

_**Selkis1701: me alegra que te guste y tranquila no me ofendido, puedo acomodarlo y tranquilo no estoy ofendida **_

_**si algunas personas no entiendo el texto por favor decirme para acomodarlo esto no es por Selkis1701 dejarme aclara lo, si algunos de ustedes no entiende el texto me avisa para ver si lo puedo acomodar **_

_**ataques de la espada de inuyasha; **_

_**tormenta de calor y tormenta de hielo**_

_**luna blanca**_

_**esos serán los ataques de inuyasha pero van a ver otros mas ataques que van a hacer creados por mi. gracias a las dos TsukihimePrincess y Lisa por los ataques para la espada de inuyasha se los agradezco mucho a las dos **_

_**Inicio del capitulo **_

_**8:04 pm **_

_**Misaki: aaa tengo sueño**_

_**Inu no taisho: por que no te vas a dormir?**_

_**Misaki: tengo que crear el capitulo de inuyasha **_

_**Inu no taisho: mmm**_

_**Inuyasha: hola llegue a tiempo**_

_**Misaki: mm si inu **_

_**Inu no taisho: ella no a empezado a escribir el capitulo a si que has llegado a tiempo**_

_**Inuyasha: mmmm oye y sesshomaru?**_

_**Misaki: no tengo ni idea **_

_**Inuyasha: bien inicia el capitulo**_

_**espero que le guste el capitulo 4**_

_Narra inutaisho_

_el curandero nos miro a nosotros ya voy a saber si inuyasha es mi hijo o no _

_Curandero: el joven inuyasha es - dijo tragando saliva por un momento - es su hijo lord taisho es hermano gemelo de sessha - me dijo el curandero y nosotros abrimos los ojos _

_Inu no taisho: mi.. mi .. hijo - dijo sorprendido no lo podía creer izayoi tuvo gemelos_

_Curandero: si el joven inuyasha hijo adoptivo de zero es su hijo lord taisho - dijo a mi yo estaba con la boca abierta_

_Irazue: gracias se puede retirar - dijo irazue y el curandero se retiro _

_Sesshomaru: el es mi hermano - dijo fríamente_

_Inu no taisho: si - dije mirando a mi hijo_

_Sesshomaru: el único hermano que tengo es sessha - dijo friamente sesshomaru - por que ahora el aparece - dijo mi hijo furioso - el único hermano para mi es sessha - dijo fríamente sesshomaru_

_Xxx: soy tu hijo - dijo una voz y todos volteamos y vi a inuyasha al lado de zero - dime como demonios soy tu hijo - dijo inuyasha enojado_

_Inu no taisho: si eres mi hijo inuyasha - dijo mirándolo y el abrio los ojos_

_Inuyasha: yo no puedo ser tu hijo - dijo mirandolo _

_Inu no taisho: tu madre es izayoi una princesa humana - dijo mirando a su hijo que se sorprendió - dime tu y mi hijo sessha por que se parece - dijo mirando a inuyasha_

_Inuyasha: que - dijo derramando lagrimas y recordando todo lo que vivió - por que por que ahora quieres buscarme - dijo inuyasha escondiendo su mirada detrás de su flequillo_

_Inu no taisho: yo no sabia que izayoi tuvo gemelos si lo hubiera sabido te hubiera buscado - dijo acercándose a inuyasha para abrazarlo pero antes de que llegara inuyasha le pego un puñetazo - hijo por que - dijo mirando a inuyasha que tenia lagrimas en sus hijos_

_Inuyasha: TU...NO...ERES...MI...PADRE...ZERO...ES...MI...PADRE... - dijo inuyasha soltando lagrimas - TU...JAMAS...ESTUVISTE...CUANDO...ESOS,...DESGRACIADOS...ALDEANOS...CASI...ME...MATAN ...NO...ESTUVISTE...EN...MIS...CUMPLEAÑOS...JAMAS...ME...BUSCASTE...ZERO...SIEMPRE...A...ESTADO...SIEMPRE...ESTUVO...EN...MIS...CUMPLEAÑOS...SIEMPRE...ME...QUISO...,ME...SALVO...DE...ESOS...ALDEANOS...ME...ENTRENO...ME QUIERO...COMO SU...HIJO...ME...SALVO...CUANDO...ESE...DESGRACIADO...LORD...DEL...SUR...INTENTO...ABUSAR...DE...MI - dijo llorando mas fuerte sorprendiendo a inu no taisho, irazue e sesshomaru menos zero que tenia una mirada de tristeza - SIEMPRE...ME...E...PREGUNTADO...QUIENES...SON...MIS...PADRES...Y POR...QUE...ELLOS...JAMAS...ME...HAN...BUSCADO...ZERO...MI...PADRE...SIEMPRE...HA...ESTADO...CONMIGO...EL ME AMA...,... - dijo llorando mas fuerte - DIME...DONDE...ESTUVISTE TU...AQUI...JUGANDO...A...LA...FAMILIA...PERFECTA... DIME... JAMAS...SE...TE...PASO...LA...ODIA...DE...QUE PODIAS..TENER OTRO HIJO - dijo llorando - TU ...NUNCA... SERAS... MI... PADRE... AUNQUE ...SEA ..MI... PADRE ...D...E SANGRE... JAMAS... SERA MI ...PADRE - dijo inuyasha enojado _

_Zero: calma inuyasha - dijo acercándose a su hijo que lo miro _

_Inu no taisho: Inuyasha - dijo intentando acercarse a inuyasha pero antes de poner su mano en el hombre de inuyasha una espada estaba cerca del cuello de inutaisho _

_Inu no taisho: pero que - dijo sorprendido de ver una espada_

_Zero: inuyasha por dios es tu padre no lo mates con el filo de doble luna te vas a repentir - dijo zero a su hijo pero no le izo caso _

_Inu no taisho: tendré que usar a tessaiga para que controlo su poder demoníaco - dijo sorprendiendo a sesshomaru, irazue y zero - inuyasha calmate - dijo acercandose a su hijo con la espada tessaiga a su hijo cuando estaba cerca con un rapido movimiento puso a tessaiga en la mano de inuyasha y empezó a latir reconociendo a inuyasha como su dueño, inuyasha volveo en si_

_Inuyasha: que paso - dijo confundido y vio a tessaiga en sus mano su otra espada había desaparecido - que es esto? - dijo mirando a inu no taisho _

_Inu no taisho: tessaiga es mi espada mas poderosa - dijo mirando a inuyasha que miraba a inu no taisho - tessaiga sirve para proteger a las persona que mas ama - dijo mirando a inuyasha - pero también es para controlar la sangre demoníaca de su portador - dijo mirándolo _

_Inuyasha: eso que significa - dijo mirándolo_

_Irazue: que ahora tu eres dueño de tessaiga - dijo mirándolo - tu eres el único que la puedes tocar - dijo mirándolo - ni siquiera sessha o sessshomaru han podido tocarla tu eres el único - dijo mirándolo que abrió los ojos - esa espada tu padre la izo para controlar la parte demoníaca de tu hermano pero como el ya sabe manejar la ahora es tuya - dijo mirándolo que miraba la espada_

_Inuyasha: no la necesito - dijo entregando la espada a inu no taisho que nego_

_Inu no taisho: esa espada es tuya ahora esa espada es fuerte esta hecha con unos de mis colmillos inuyasha - dijo mirándolo a los ojos - esa espada es mas fuerte - dijo mirándolo - inuyasha lo siento lo siento yo no sabia que tenia otro hijo si lo hubiera sabido antes te hubiera buscado lo siento - dijo abrazando a inuyasha y llorando - por favor dame una segunda oportunidad inuyasha por favor - dijo abrazando a su hijo que lo abrazo_

_Inuyasha: esta bien le dare una segunda oportunidad - dijo mirando a su padre _

_Inu no taisho: gracias - dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte_

_Zero: inuyasha te quedaras con lord taisho yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos - dijo mirando a su hijo que lo miro - y sabia que lord taisho es tu padre lo supe cuando te conoci pero no te lo dije por que sabias aun eras un niño para llegar a la tierras del oeste por eso te adopte y te críe como mi hijo para que seas fuerte y poder reecontrarte con tu padre - dijo mirando con amor a inuyasha _

_Inuyasha: pero a donde vas? - pregunto preocupado por su padre_

_Zero: tranquilo peque estaré bien solo voy a visitar a alguien - dijo mirándolo a los ojos - y no quiero enterarme que izo una broma pesada o izo algo malo por que su padre inu no taisho me a visar a - dijo mirando a su hijo que le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo - que no se te olvide la pequeña travesura que le hiciste a mi maestro - dijo y vio como inuyasha se ponía nervioso - o si se de todas tus travesuras - dijo a su hijo que le sonrió y se fue de hay_

_Inu no taisho: estas bien inuyasha - dijo mirando a su hijo_

_Inuyasha: como se entero de las bromas - dijo inuyasha y todos vieron una aura oscura al rededor suyo - ese bastardo de cross como pudo - dijo furioso _

_Inu no taisho: calmate - puso una mano en el hombro de inuyasha _

_vamos a otro lugar_

_xxx: por fin mi hermano regreso a mi - dijo un hanyou de nombre sessha - por fin hermano - dijo viendo a su hermano que estaba con su padre y su madrastra _

_xxx: querido quien regreso a ti - dijo una chica mirando a sessha_

_Sessha: nadien kagome - dijo mirando a la chica_

_crees que te voy a decir que mi hermano regreso para que tu lo lastime, primero muerto antes de que tu le pongas un dedo a mi hermano inuyasha - penso sessha con amargura - no dejare que lastime a mi hermano bruja - penso viendo a kagome _

_Kagome: oye por que no le hacemos una broma a inuyasha - dijo con"inocencia"_

_Sessha: estoy cansado quiero dormir - dijo acostandose en su cama - y por favor te puedes ir a tu cuarto - le dijo dulcemente_

_jamas le aria daño a mi hermano estas equivocada querida - penso sessha viendo como kagome salio furiosa - no dejare que nadien me separe de mi hermano - dijo antes de caer dormido _

_**que le pareció el capitulo 4 espero que le aya gustado a ustedes, el capitulo valla ya inutaisho se entero de que inuyasha es su hijo, que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? pronto lo van a descubrir y ya sessha sabe que inuyasha es su hermano, ya estoy empezando a odiar a kagome y ustedes? también**_

_**bien nos vemos luego **_

_**se que el capitulo fue algo corto pero bueno, les prometo hacerlo mas largo **_

_**fin del capitulo**_

_**11:00 pm **_

_**nos leemos **_

_**se despide**_

_**misaki kusama **_

_**no se olvide votar por la pareja de zero **_

_**y ustedes quieren que en el siguiente capitulo a parezca miroku, sango , kirara y shippo diga me quien quiere que aparezca en el siguiente capitulo **_

_**BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS**_

_**¿comentarios?**_

_**Misaki: por que te fuiste?**_

_**Sesshomaru: estaba aburrido**_

_**Misaki: -_-**_

_**Inu no taisho: bueno que descanse **_

_**Inuyasha: adios**_

_**Sesshomaru: que tenga un dulce sueño **_

_**palabras escritas: 1,739**_


	5. Capitulo 5 el entrenamiento de sessha

_**hola me alegro que le guste la historia y me encanta que me dejen comentarios y valla la historia tienes 13 comentarios wooo enserio le gusta la historia y bien ahora a responder los comentarios**_

_**Lisa: ya la voy a continuar y me alegra que te guste lisa**_

_**SesshomaruSama: gracias amiga y jeje si se que no se vale pero bueno ayer estaba agotada y no estaba ocupada con nadien en realidad ayer -_- me a coste por que tenia sueño y a si que no estaba ocupada jejeje **_

_**TsukihimePrincess: bueno sabes que sessha y inuyasha son gemelos y sessha vio el enfrenamiento de sesshomaru e inuyasha en un lugar escondido y se entero hay ademas, el lo sabe desde que tuvo por primera vez un sueño donde el y inuyasha eran niños y jugaban a la pelota y si es ta conciente de ellos y yo la estoy empezando a odias desde que lei unas historias y si el abrio los ojos cuando inuyasha llego si tienes razon con la reaccion normal de inuyasha, y se entero de las bromas por el abuelo el papa adoptivo de zero. ya sabes quien le dijo sobres las broma vamos a ver si inuyasha no le hace una "dulce" a su abuelo cross **_

_**se dieron cuenta de que cambie mi nombre ya no soy misaki kusama a hora soy zero kuran kiryuu, si lo se que cambio mi nombre muchas veces pero que le voy hacer me gusta cambiar el nombre pero bueno dejemos eso de lado y espero que le guste este capitulo**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A SesshomaruSama Y A Selkis1701**_

_**Inuyasha: aqui le enseñare a sessha**_

_**Zero: si **_

_**Sessha: vaya por fin aparezco **_

_**Zero: wooo enserio querido sessha te pareces a inuyasha**_

_**Inuyasha: no es mi gemelo**_

_**Zero: como tu y yo sabemos izayoi solo te tuvo a ti, pero en la historia te tuvo a ti y a sessha **_

_**Sessha: y oye quien sera mi pareja?**_

_**Inuyasha: kouga**_

_**Sessha: el lobo sarnoso?**_

_**Zero: aja**_

_**Inuyasha: y tu seras el seme o prefieres ser el uke **_

_**Sessha: el seme**_

_**Inuyasha: por que el es el seme y yo el uke**_

_**Zero : por que no me imagino a sesshomaru como el uke ademas eres adorable de uke inu**_

_**Sessha: ella tiene razon hermanito**_

_**Inuyasha: mmm **_

_**Sesshomaru: vamos hermanito no te enojes te veras bien siendo un uke **_

_**Inuyasha: CALLATE**_

_**Zero: jajaja**_

_**Sessha: oye quieres ir a comer algo**_

_**Zero: claro **_

_**Inuyasha: donde esta mi papa adoptivo **_

_**Zero: seguro arreglando unos asuntos con kaname-sama **_

_**Sesshomaru: a si inuyasha y yo tenemos tiempo para hablar**_

_**Zero: claro bueno adios inu y a dios sesshy**_

_**Sessha: vamonos **_

_**Inicio del capitulo **_

_**11: 30 PM**_

_**bien iniciemos **_

_Narra sessha_

_despues de dos dias kagome se fue a su propio tiempo, ella viene del futuro a si que ella se fue por un mes, eso me alegra a si que tendre que verla por un mes, mi hermano inuyasha y yo vamos a entrenar hoy los dos estamos en el campo de entrenamiento y veo a mi hermano meditar el me dice antes de empezar un entrenamiento lo primero que hay que haces es meditar veo a mi hermano y se parece tanto a mi pero a la vez diferente_

_Sessha: oye inuyasha - dijo llamandolo el abre sus ojos y me mira_

_Inuyasha: que pasa? - me pregunto a mi, como deseo que me diga hermano_

_Sessha: sabes que soy tu hermano - dijo mirando a sus ojos dorados - papa me dijo ayer - le dije y es verdad pero yo lo sabia en el momento que llego _

_Inuyasha: si lo se - me dijo a mi _

_Sessha: y por que no me llamas hermano claro si quieres - le dije mirandolo a los ojos_

_Inuyasha: esta bien te llamare hermano - me dijo a mi - en realidad pensaba si tenia una familia pero ahora la tengo - me dijo a mi sonriendome _

_me lance a sus brazos y llore y mi hermano me abrazo mas fuerte_

_Sessha: me alegra tenerte aqui hermano - dije llorando por fin por fin tengo a mi gemelo y no dejare que se valla de mi lado - cuanto de extrañe inuyasha - dije abrazandolo mas fuerte_

_Inuyasha: baka no llores - dijo el a mi - oye ese tal sesshomaru es tan bien mi hermano - dijo a mi yo lo mire_

_Sessha: es nuestro medio hermano - dije a el - el es amable cuando lo conoce - le dije y vi como pusos los ojos en blanco - y dime como es zero y como te criaste con el - le pregunte tengo curiosidad como se crio mi hermano_

_Inuyasha: en realidad vivimos en la casa de abuelo cross por un tiempo pero padre se canso y nos mudamos a una casa pequeña - dijo a mi yo lo mire sorprendido - cuando viviamos con cross el no sabia cocinar papa y yo siempre haciamos la comida - dijo con un suspiro y parece que recordo algo - siempre entrenamos con el maestro de papa y a veces el abuelo cross me enseñaba a luchar pero hay cosas buenas como malas - me dijo a mi_

_Sessha: por que - le dije a mi hermano_

_Inuyasha: a veces kuran - dijo mi hermano y me sorprendi de escuchar el apellido_

_Sessha: kaname kuran el lord de los vampiros el rey - le dije y el se sorprendio_

_Inuyasha: si - me dijo a mi - el siempre o algunas veces iba a visitar a mi abuelo con su prometida - me dijo a mi yo lo mire _

_Sessha: por que odias a kuran - le pregunte a mi hermano_

_Inuyasha: el lastimo a mi papa - me dijo triste - por eso lo odio, papa no lo odia el lo ama pero ese kuran rompio la promesa - dijo tristemente _

_Sessha: ama mucho a zero como tu padre - le dije a el_

_Inuyasha: si el fue quien me crio como su hijo aunque no sea mi padre de sangre me crio y me quiere - me dijo a mi _

_Sessha: y que pasara con papa nuestro verdadero padre le vas a dar una oportunidad - le pregunte a mi hermano_

_Inuyasha: si - me dijo a mi yo le sonrei - le dare una oportunidad - me dijo - bien dejemos de hablar y empecemos a entrenar_

_dos horas despues_

_sessha estaba en el suelo cansado del entrenamiento con su hermano sessha veia a su hermano que estaba relajado _

_Sessha: no sabia que tus entrenamientos son intensivos - dijo cansando quitandose el sudor de la frente_

_Inuyasha: yo tambien estaba la primera vez que entrene - dijo a su hermano que le sonrio - el entrenamiento de ellos es un infierno - dijo mirando a su hermano - oye sessha esa humana por que estas con ella- le pregunto_

_Sessha: no lo se - dijo a su hermano - pense que la amaba pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no la amo - dijo a su hermano que lo miro a los ojos_

_Inuyasha: si no la amas dejala no quiero que te pase nada - dijo mirandolo - aunque te conozco solo un dia no quiero que esa humana te lastime - dijo mirando a su hermano - mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento - le dije - seras mejor que descanse, ven te llevare a tu cuarto - dijo mirandolo y cargo a su hermano y lo llevo a al cuarto de el_

_Sessha: y respecto a kagome la dejare cuando ella venga hermano - dijo mirandolo y sintio como le acaricio la cabeza - que descanse - dijo y vio como su hermano se retiro de su cuarto - joder el entrenamiento es un infierno pero vale la pena - dijo antes de caer rendido por e sueño_

**_que les parecio le gusto a ustedes, el capitulo estoy cansada tengo sueño pero descansare un rato bueno nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo_**

**_no se olvide votar por la pareja de zero_**

_**y ustedes quieren que en el siguiente capitulo a parezca miroku, sango , kirara y shippo diga me quien quiere que aparezca en el siguiente capitulo**_

_** nos leemos luego**  
><em>

_**hasta la proxima**_

_**se despide **_

_**Zero Kuran Kiryuu**_

_**¿comentarios? **_

_**y en el siguiente capitulo quiere que sessha termine con kagome y tambien quiere que sessshomaru e inuyasha se vayan conociendo **_

_**bueno los dejos**_

_**Buenas noches o Buenos dias no se **_

_**nos veremos mañana con un nuevo capitulo **_

_**fin del capitulo **_

_**2:03 am **_

_**por fin dormire **_

_**hasta mañana**_

_**palabras escrita: 1,414**_

_**perdon que el capitulo sean corto es que lo empiezo temprano y los terminos muy tarde y no me da mas idea para hacerlo mas largo a si que perdon por los capitulos cortos **_


	6. Capitulo 6: los amigos de sessha

_** hola aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi hanyou favorito espero que le g**__**uste el capitulo 6 lo siento por no actualizar ayer es que estaba haciendo un especial de navida en una de mis historia y no actualice por eso y aqui inuyasha va a conocer los amigos de sessha sii y tambien va a empezar a llevarse bien con sesshomaru, bien a responder el comentario**_

_**Laura: hola y gracias por el comentario y gracias por leer la historia me encanta que te guste la historia y espero que te guste el capitulo laura**_

_**Lisa: si ya la voy a continuar y si aqui inuyasha va a hablar con sesshomaru y tambien conocera a los amigos de sessha y espero que te guste el capitulo**_

_**TsukihimePrincess: me alegra que te aya gustado y si podemos "relajarnos" un poco de kagome y si aqui se van a empezar a conocer poco a poco y si aqui va a parecer sango , miroku , kirara y shippo y se aran amigos de inuyasha y espero que te guste el capitulo**_

_**SesshomaruSama: jejeje me alegra que te guste el capitulo **_

_**Mily: gracias me alegra que te guste el capitulo y ya estoy actualizando **_

_**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A LAURA Y A MILY ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE LA DEDICATORIA**_

_**cuando quieren que naraku , kikyo o kouga aparezca? **_

_**Inicio del capitulo**_

_**5:46 pm**_

_Narra sesshomaru_

_, han pasado una semana desde que nos enteramos de que el hijo adoptivo de zero es de la familia yo lo veo entrenar con sessha, vaya es fuerte debo decirlo es fuerte mientras camino a mi cuarto choco con alguien y veo que es inuyasha_

_Inuyasha: te cuidado - me dijo a mi yo lo mire - mm hola sesshomaru - dijo a mi con desinteres _

_Sesshomaru: que haces por aqui - dije friamente _

_Inuyasha: pues a mi cuarto genio - dijo con sarcasmo - donde crees que voy - dijo mirandome_

_Inu no taisho: oye hijos irazue , sessha y yo vamos a salir y regresaremos una semana con los amigos de el - dijo mi padre apareciendo de repente asustandonos a los dos_

_Sesshomaru: este sesshomaru protegera a todos mientra no esten - le dije a mi padre que sonrio y miro a inuyasha - y tu vas a ayudar a sesshomaru - le dijo a mi medio hermano_

_Inuyasha: si lo ayudare - dijo con los brazos cruzados _

_Inu no taisho: bien nos vemos dentro de una semana y por favor por que no se conocen - dijo a nosotros dos que nos miramos y le prometimos que nos vamos a conocer, el sonrio y se fue a si que el se fue y nos dejo solo_

_Inuyasha: y bien - dijo mirandome - tienes hambre? - me pregunto a mi yo lo miro - bueno por lo que veo que si - me dijo a mi yo lo mire sorprendido - ven vamos a la cocina y te preparare algo - dijo a mi yo lo mire_

_Sesshomaru: tu cocinas? - le pregunte_

_Inuyasha: si mi papa me enseño a cocinar - me dijo a mi los dos nos dirijimos a la cocina _

_Sesshomaru: zero ? - le pregunte y es verdad zero lo crio como su hijo y seguro aprendio muchas cosas - y que sabes de cocinar? - le pregunte_

_Inuyasha: lo que quieras - me dijo a mi _

_Sesshomaru: mm sopa - le dije y vi como inuyasha preparaba la sopa - y dime inuyasha zero te enseño a pelear - le pregunte_

_Inuyasha: en realidad tambien fue cross y el maestro de mi papa - dijo yo lo mire se movia con maestria por la cocina - y dime padre es fuerte - me pregunto _

_Sesshomaru: si nuestro padre es muy fuerte - le dije a el y vi como me miro _

_Inuyasha: siempre mi papa zero me hablaba del poderoso lord de las tierras del oeste que es muy fuerte - dijo a mi yo miraba esos ojos dorados - yo siempre e querido conocerlo y por fin lo conozco - me dijo a mi - la comida esta lista - me dijo y oli el aroma a sopa dios huele delicioso me sirvio en un plato y tambien se sirvio y los dos nos sentamos a comer callados yo lo veia fijamente se parece mucho a sessha pero a la vez diferente _

_Sesshomaru: oye inuyasha quieres ir a entrenar mañana - dijo a inuyasha que lo miro_

_Inuyasha: claro quiero la revancha - dijo con una sonrisa - y puedes guardar un secreto - le dijo a sesshomaru que lo miro_

_Sesshomaru: claro - dijo con una ceja alzada _

_Inuyasha: sabes que los hanyou tiene una noche de humano verdad - dijo inuyasha nervioso a sesshomaru_

_Sesshomaru: si - dijo mirando a su medio hermano que esta nervioso_

_Inuyasha: en las noches de luna nueva yo me transformo en humano - dijo inuyasha mirando a seshomaru el sabia que el odiaba a los humanos _

_Sesshomaru: tu te transforma en luna nueva en humano - dijo sorprendido el sabia que los hanyou tiene su parte humana pero es increible que inuyasha se lo a ya dicho - sessha se transforma en noche cuando hay luna manguante - dijo a sesshomaru _

_Inuyasha: todos los hanyou son diferentes - dijo inuyasha a sesshomaru - aunque sessha y yo somos hermanos gemelos somos hanyou diferentes - dijo inuyasha mirandolo - oye sessh - dijo inuyasha mirandolo _

_Sesshomaru: sessh ? - dijo con una sonrisa alzada_

_Inuyasha: si quieres te llamos por tu nombre - dijo a su medio hermano _

_Sesshomaru: mejor por mi nombre - le dijo a el que lo miro _

_Inuyasha: bien me voy a acostar que descanse - dijo saliendo de la cocina - y oye principe de hielo deberias de sonreir mas - dijo inuyasha saliendo corriendo de hay_

_Sesshomaru: principe de hielo? - dijo con el ceño fruncido - ese niño - dijo con un poco de enojo _

_vamos con sessha_

_Sessha: holas miroku , sango , shippo m kirara - dijo sessha abrazando a un monje , una esterminadora , un zorro demonio pequeño y un demonio gato - como estan chicos - dijo a los 4_

_Shippo: bien sessha - dijo el demonio zorro a su amigo - oye y kagome - dijo buscando a su madre adoptiva _

_Sessha: esta en su tiempo - dijo en forma seca _

_Miroku: paso algo sessha - dijo miroku a su amigo_

_Inu no taisho: deberias contarle hijo - dijo inu no taisho a su hijo_

_Sango: contar que sessha - dijo a su amigo que lo miro _

_sessha le conto todos a sus amigos que abrieron los ojos cuando sessha les contaba y cuando irazue o inu no taisho decia que es verdad_

_Miroku: a si que tienes un hermano gemelo - dijo sorprendido_

_Sessha: si - dijo sonriendo _

_Sango : vaya - dijo sorprendida_

_Shippo: y como es el - dijo shippo a su amigo_

_Sessha: el tiene el cabello plateado, los ojos dorados y tiene las oreja de perro en la cabeza - le dijo a sus amigos - hay y tiene un kimono rata de color rojo - dijo sessha descibriendo a su hermano - el no le agrada a kagome - dijo sessha a sus amigos_

_Sango: que quieres decir? - dijo sango con la ceja alzada _

_Irazue: que inuyasha odia a kagome no le cae bien - dijo irazue _

_Miroku: inuyasha?- dijo a la señora _

_Inu no taisho: si a si se llama mi hijo - dijo inu no taisho a los amigos de su hijo _

_Sango: wooo vaya - dijo sorprendida - y como te va con kagome - le dijo a su amigo y vio como fruncio el ceño_

_Sessha: ella como decirlo no quiero tener nada con ella - dijo viendo a todos _

_Irazue: por fin viste como es ella en realidad sessha - dijo irazue a sessha_

_Sessha: mm si inuyasha me ayudo a darme cuenta de que ella no es para mi - dijo sessha _

_Shippo: kagome es buena es buena persona - dijo sorprendiendo a todos - ella es buena con migo - dijo con lagrimas_

_Irazue: pero ella esta fingiendo shippo no es buena persona - dijo irazue y todos vieron como shippo salio corriendo_

_Sessha: shippo - dijo iba a paraser pero lo detuvo miroku_

_Miroku: mejor dejarlo solo el tiene que pensar - dijo miroku a su amigo que lo miro _

_Sessha: shippo - susurro _

_Vamos con shippo_

_shippo caminaba tranquilamente pensando en lo que dijo sessha_

_Shippo: como es posible que sessha se separe de kagome - dijo shippo caminando y vio serpientes casa almas - kikyo - dijo shippo _

_Kikiyo: que haces aqui pequeño zorro - dijo kikyo acariciando a sus serpientes casa almas _

_Shippo: no te interesa - le dijo enojado shippo _

_Kikyo: mmm - dijo y empezo a caminiar - por que no me cuentas lo que paso cachorro - le dijo_

_Shippo: jamas le contaria nada a un costal de hueso y alma - dijo enojado y vio la mirada de kikyo y esta triste _

_Kikyo: entonce por que no te largas con mi reencarnacion - dijo kikyo a shippo _

_Shippo se quedo viendo como kikyo se iba y miro a la luna_

_dos dias despues_

_inuyasha estaba en el jardin meditando y no notaba que sesshomaru lo miraba fijamente _

_Inuyasha: sal donde estas sesshomaru - dijo inuyasha sorprendiendo a su hermano mayor que salio de su escondite_

_Sesshomaru: mmm - dijo sesshomaru _

_Inuyasha: y bien que haces aqui - dijo inuyasha a su medio hermano _

_Sesshomaru: padre regresa mañana - dijo mirandolo por un momento_

_Inuyasha: pero dijo que en una semana - dijo con la ceja alzada_

_Sesshomaru: tiene cosas que resolver - dijo sesshomaru - en las tierras - dijo con los brazos cruzados_

_Inuyasha: si si principe de hielo - dijo inuyasha _

_Sesshomaru: deja de decirme principe de hielo - dijo con enojo_

_Inuyasha: quieres que te diga esponjoso - dijo riendo cuando vio la cara de sesshomaru_

_Sesshomaru: grr prefiero que me digas principe de hielo que esponjoso - le dijo a inuyasha que seguia riendo en el suelo - que estan tan gracioso - dijo enojado_

_Inuyasha: no te gusta que te llamen esponjoso jeje - dijo riendo _

_Sesshomaru: me voy - dijo y se fue de hay_

_Inuyasha: mmm vaya si se enoja rapido - dijo suspirando y vio como sombras esta al frente suyo y pudo ver que son los sirvientes de su padre_

_Xxxx: por que no te largas hanyuo - dijo uno de los sirvientes_

_Inuyasha: mmmm - dijo inuyasha se paro y antes de irse unos de los sirvientes lo agarro por la mucheca - sueltame - dijo soltandose del sirviente _

_Xxxx; por que no dejas de fingir y dices la verdad - dijo otro sirviente - tu no eres hijo del lord taisho solos finge - dijo _

_Xxx: por que no te largas - dijo otro sirviente _

_Sesshomaru: que esta pasando aqui- dijo sesshomaru a los sirviente que se asustaron - que le hacen a inuyasha - dijo furioso _

_Xxxx: solo - dijo pero se callo cuando sesshomaru le lanzo una mirada asesina_

_Inuyasha: sesshomaru yo puedo defenderme - dijo inuyasha a sesshomaru que lo miro _

_Sesshomaru: si veo unos de ustedes diciendo o atacando a inuyasha desearan no a ver nacido - dijo sesshomaru y los sirvientes se fueron asustado _

_Inuyasha: te dije que puedo solo con mis batallas - dijo inuyasha a sesshomaru - no necesito que me defiendas_

_Sesshomaru: ven quiero hablar contigo - dijo tomandolo de la mano y llevandolo a su cuarto _

_a la mañana siguiente_

_inuyasha estaba afuera con sesshomaru esperando que llegara todos vieron a los lejos a inu no taisho , irazue e sessha con otras personas que inuyasha no conoce _

_Sessha: inuyasha - dijo sessha bajandose del lomo de su padre que se transformo en su forma humana - te extrañe hermano - dijo abrazando a inuyasha_

_Inuyasha: sessha quienes son ellos - dijo señalando a los humanos _

_Sessha: ellos son mis amigos - dijo señalando a sus amigos _

_Sango: mucho gusto soy sango - dijo la exterminadora - y ella es kirara - dijo acariciando al demonio gato_

_Miroku: soy miroku jovencita quieres tener un hijo con migo - dijo tomando las manos de inuyasha pero fu apartado bruscamente por sesshomaru y resivio un golpe por parte de inuyasha_

_Inuyasha: soy hombre - dijo con los brazos cruzados_

_Miroku: lo siento - se disculpo y vio que sesshomaru le lanzo una mirada furiosa - y el es shippo - dijo señalando al demonio zorro_

_Shippo: mucho gusto_

**_que les parecio el capitulo le gusto, por fin termine de escribir el capitulo y que quiere que aparezca en el siguiente capitulo y ya son 18 comentarios que alegria y vaya no estoy cansada nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo_**

**_y quien quiere que aparezca en el siguiente capitulo naraku o kouga o kikyo, kikyo aparecio un poco pero quien quiere que aparezca en el siguiente capitulo ustedes deciden _**

**_se despide_**

**_zero kuran kiryuu_**

**_hasta luego_**

**_nos leemos _**

**_y a se me olvida en el siguiente capitulo por fin sessha terminara con kagome que alegria y ya sesshomaru e inuyasha se estan conociendo _**

**_nos veremos pronto con otro capitulo_**

**_fin del capitulo_**

**_2:13 am_**

**_y perdone por los errores ortograficos que el capitulo pueda tener y lo siento por que el capitulo sea tan corto_**

**_Bye bye_**

**_palabras escrita_**

**_2,102_**


	7. capitulo 7 sessha termina con kagome

_**hola chicos y chicas espero que le guste el capitulo, que les traigo, ****lo siento por no continuar la historia, siempre mis hermanos me agarra mi computadoras y ellos tienen la suya no se por que agarra mi computadora si ellos tiene la suya es por eso que no e podido continuar los capitulos por culpa de mis hermanos que me agarran mi computadora, dios enserio es fastidioso tener 4 hermanos mayores y se que no tengo escusa por no a ver actualizado es que en estos dias me e sentido un poco mal por eso no e actualizado **_

_** iniciemos con las preguntas y espero que le guste el capitulo**_

_**Laura: si ya lo voy a continuar **_

**_SesshomaruSama: espero que te guste el capitulo hoy y me alegra que te aya gustado el capitulo anterior_**

**_Lisa: y si kouga va a parecer y me alegra que te guste la historia _**

**_TsukihimePrincess: me alegra que te guste la historia y si aqui sesha terminara con kagome y tambien aparacera kouga _**

**_bien iniciemos con el capitulo _**

_Narra Sessha _

_ya han pasado un mes hoy viene kagome hoy terminare con ella, mis amigos aprendieron a conocer a inuyasha y ahora son muy buenos amigos y siempre veo a mi hermano sesshomaru mirando a inuyasha a veces los dos siempre entrena o hablan o siempre pasa conmigo entrenando hablando y aveces con papa hablando sobre unas cosas el papa de mi hermano zero ya esta aqui siempre veo a inuyasha entrenando con el hombre que lo crio y veo a mi padre que los ve entrenando_

_Sessha: padre por que no le dices que le quires enseñar lo que tu sabe - le dije a mi papa el me miro _

_Inu no taisho: hijo no se si el quiero pasar conmigo - dijo mi padre triste _

_Sessha: padre intenta - le dije a el unos de los sirvientes llego y me vio_

_Sirvientes: llego la joven kagome - dijo el sirviente a mi yo lo mire_

_Sessha: gracias joven mitzuki - dije y el se retiro - padre voy a terminar con kagome - le dije a mi padre que me miro_

_Inu no taisho: hijo con lo que decidas te apoyare - dijo a su hijo que lo miro y sonrio y se fue donde kagome, vio como inuyasha lo miraba - sessha va a terminar con kagome - dijo a su hijo que sonrio _

_Inuyasha: oye padre quieres entrenar conmigo y mi papa - dijo señalando a zero que lo miro y le dijo con la mirada que dijera que si _

_Inu no taisho: claro hijo - dijo a su hijo que sonrio_

_vamos con sessha_

_sessha estaba en su cuarto esperando que llegara kagome y vio que la puerta se abrio y que kagome se lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente _

_Kagome: te extrañe mucho amor - dijo kagome y iba a besar a sessha pero el la aparto suavemente_

_Sessha: kagome tenemos que hablar - dijo mirandola suavemente mirando como la chica lo miraba_

_Kagome: que pasa sessha - dijo mirandolo con "amor" _

_Sessha: kagome esto ya no funciona - dijo mirandola y vio como kagome abrio los ojos_

_Kagome: que no funciona - dijo mirando a "SU" sessha_

_Sessha: lo nuestro ya no funciona no te amo kagome - dijo serio sessha a la humana que lo miro sorprendido _

_Kagome: QUE - dijo sorprendida_

_Sessha: como lo escuchaste lo nuestro ya no funciona - dijo mirando a kagome _

_Kagome: es por ese desgraciado - dijo furiosa kagome y una cachetada resono por toda el cuarto, sessha le habia pegado_

_Sessha: JAMAS JAMAS vuelvas a decir a mi hermano que es un desgraciado - dijo enojado sessha _

_Kagome: es verdad desde que llego todo esta de cabeza - dijo enojada - sessha por favor no termines conmigo - dijo con ojos "llorosos" pero no callo en los ojos de kagome _

_Sessha: ya no voy a caer kagome - dijo friamente y kagome mostro su verdadera cara_

_Kagome: como te atreves a dejarme a mi a mi - dijo enojada muy enojada - yo siempre te apoye, siempre estuve cuando esa estupida de kikyo lo intento matar, siempre te apoye y a si como me pagas - dijo enojada y le iba a pegar una cachetada pero sessha fue mas rapido y sujeto su muñeca_

_Sessha: eres una hipocrita kagome - dijo apretando la muñeca de kagome - siempre me as criticado siempre me as dicho que hacer siempre me dices que me siente - dijo enojado sessha apretando mas la muñeca de kagome que empezaba a gemir de dolor - y se que todo el tiempo has fingido - dijo enojado - se que te acostaba con ese tal hojo y tambien con kouga - dijo en un gruñido y vio como ella abria los ojos - si lo sabia sabia se que tambien te acuesta con unos de los guardias de mi padre no son tan tonto - dijo gruñendo - quiero que te vallas de las tierras del oeste y jamas regrese - dijo soltando su muñeca_

_Kagome: no me puedes hechar de aqui - dijo furiosa_

_Sessha: si y lo are si no te vas yo mismo te sacare de las tierra de mis padres - dijo sessha saliendo del cuarto y suspirando - por fin lo ice - dijo feliz _

_vamos ahora con kagome_

_kagome estaba furiosa muy furiosa empezo a destruir todo el cuarto de sessha destruia todo a su paso _

_Kagome: juro juro que me las pagaras inuyasha - dijo furiosa - te matare lo juro - dijo y escucho ruidos y eran los guardias del palacios - lo juro - dijo y desaparecio con un rapido movimiento _

cuando los soldados llegaron vieron todo destruido y no vieron a kagome hay

vamos con sesshomaru

Narra Sesshomaru

estoy en mi cuarto mirando al techo pensando


	8. Chapter 8: nota

_hola chicos y chicas no e podido continuar las historia porque ya e empezado las clases y ya tengo tarea y mucha por eso no e podido continuar el dia viernes y sabado continuo dos historia y se que deben de estar molesto por no continuar es que no tengo tiempo ahora con las clases y no se cuando podre continuarla pero les aseguro que las continuare pero no se_

_en este año tengo una nueva historia, espero que le guste cuando termine una de mis historia publicare esa para ver que tal para ver si le gusta_

_enserio lo siento por no continuar es que no puedo por el liceo ahorita me estan madando tareas y despues estare presentando a si que disculpen chico y chicas por favor disculpen pronto la continuare pero como dijo no se_

_le dire cuando continuare los capitulo, pero si los continuos sera un poco corto espero que no se molesto por lo corto que podria ser los capitulos de las historias_

_**23 de enero Carly Nagisa Yuki (**noche**)**_

_**24 de enero Percy Jackson And The Olympians En El Mundo Real (**noche**)**_

_**30 de enero la vida de Misaki Kusama (**noche**)**_

_**31 de enero enemorar otra vez a morinaga (**noche**)**_

_**6 de febrero Mi Hanyou Inuyasha (**noche**)**_

_todas esas son las fechas de las historias tendre que escribir los capitulos en la noche por que en la mañana estare haciendo tarea y solo en la noche podre continuar las historias y si se dieron cuenta de que e eliminado varias historia es por que no me gusta como a quedado o como van progresando por esos la borres esta son las unicas que siguire apartir de la otra semana y espero que le guste el orden si no le gusta digame y le acomodo para ver cual continuar si estan de acuerdo como les puse hay o le gusta el orden como estan y como las publicare _

_una pregunta a quien le gusta la pelicula de aliens/predator (aliens vs depredador) a quien le gusta la pelicula? porque yo la amo y hace una semana quise o voy hacer una historia de la pelicula. no se cuando voy a publicarla sera cuando termine una de mis historias que tengo, bien eso es todo espero que enserio perdonen por no continuar las historias ustedes deben entenderme _

_Adios nos veremos el dia 23 con el nuevo capitulo de carly nagisa yuki _


	9. Capitulo 9: un dia con sesshomaru

_**aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que le guste a ustedes, ahorita estoy escribiendo el capitulo porque mi tonto hermano mayor me agarro la computadora , aqui inuyasha y sesshomaru la van a pasar juntos bien iniciemos respondiendo comentarios **_

_**bien iniciemos respondiendo**_

_**katia: si ya la estoy continuando y espero que te guste el capitulo**_

_**Andrea: si ya la voy a continuar**_

_**Lisa: si ya se revelo el verdadero rostro de kagome y te aseguro de que saldra rin pero sera una sorpresa cuando rin salga y si lo voy a poner como pareja del hermano de inuyasha **_

_**SesshomaruSama: si lo soy soy mala y espero que te guste la historia**_

_**TsukihimePrincess: si le dijeron sus verdades a kagome y si la voy a actualizar espero que te guste el capitulo**_

_**bien iniciemos espero que le guste **_

_**a se me olvido kikyo va a parecer pero sera un poco**_

_**posdata: el capitulo sera algo corto**_

_Narra sesshomaru_

_inuyasha y yo hoy la vamos a pasar juntos, estoy con inuyasha paseando por las tierras de nuestro padre, hace una semana de que sessha termino con kagome, esa bruja desaparecio no sabemos donde esta la muy bruja pero lo que se es que ella ara algo contra mi hermano veo a inuyasha cantanto una cancion suave y pienso que esta haciendo estos momentos todos en el castillo y seguro estan hablando o haciendo otras cosas _

_Inuyasha: oye sesshomaru - dijo inuyasha llamandome _

_Sesshomaru: que pasa inuyasha - le pregunte al cachorro _

_Inuyasha: podemos buscar a una amiga hace tiempo que no la veo - dijo sonriendome, yo no se porque senti celos cuando dijo amiga_

_Sesshomaru: mm esta bien vamos - dije a el, queria conocer a la amiga de inuyasha_

_vamos a otro lugar_

_una servientes caza almas estaba entregando almas a su dueñas que siempre cuando le traia almas resivian su recompensan de hacer lo que quisiera por una noches o varias noches_

_Kikyo: bien vamonos - dijo kikyo agarrando su arco y sus servientes la siguieron_

_Xxx: señorita kikyo creo que ya es tiempo de que la verdad se revele - dijo un joven que la miro _

_Kikyo: ya tan pronto - dijo en una voz calmada _

_Xxxx: si señorita ya la verdad esta por salir y el verdadero enemigo se revelara pronto - dijo el joven desapareciendo_

_Kikyo: pronto muy pronto recuperas tus recuerdos mi querido shippo - dijo caminando mirando a la luna_

_vamos de regreso con sesshomaru e inuyasha_

_inuyasha e sesshomaru caminaban por una aldea, sesshomaru miraba a todos los aldeanos que lo miraban con odio, llegaron a una casa que estaba lejos de la aldea _

_Inuyasha: rin - grito inuyasha era nombre de una chica una chica a si que esa rin es amiga de sesshomaru - RIN - grito y vi que salio una niña de 9 años de edad cabello negro, ojos color chocolate y tiene un kimono color naranjado _

_Rin: inuyasha - dijo saltanto a los brazos de inuyasha que sonreia, ella me vio y despues vio a inuyasha_

_Inuyasha: rin quiero que conozca a sesshomaru el es mi hermano mayor - dijo viendo a sesshomaru_

_Rin: sesshomaru-sama es tu hermano - dijo sorprendida la niña_

_Inuyasha: si rin - dijo acariciando a los cabellos de la niñas _

_Rin: mucho gusto soy rin - dijo la niña sonriendo _

_Sesshomaru: un gusto - dijo viendo a la niña_

_vamos a otro lugar_

_en un castillo un hombre de cabellos negros azebache y ojos rojos estaba mirando al joven que llego, el joven tiene cabello castaño oscuro atado en una cola alta y ojos color chocolate tiene un traje de un cazador de demonios _

_Xxx: ya le avise a la señorita kikyo de que pronto se descubrira la verdad - dijo el cazador de demonios al hombre que lo miro_

_Xxx; bien kohaku bien hecho - dijo el hombre que lo miro - pronto muy pronto todo se revelara - dijo mirando al cielo donde estan las estrella _

**_espero que le guste el capitulo, se que es es corto pero espero que le guste el capitulo que les traigo a ustedes_**

**_perdonen por los errores ortograficos que pueda tener el capitulo _**


End file.
